


Great Miracles Happen Here

by moonlight_ginger



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Hanukkah, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_ginger/pseuds/moonlight_ginger
Summary: Toby and Josh lead some of the senior staffers in a game of dreidel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETraytin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETraytin/gifts).



> Happy Hanukkah (that seems to be the way AO3 spells it)! I know it is halfway through the holiday, but I'm aiming to post two chapters a day. The piece will be eight chapters. Hope you enjoy! :D And may your holidays be bright.

Toby’s defeated sigh was inaudible under Josh’s triumphant yell, the deputy chief of staff pumping a fist in the air while pulling the pile of chocolate coins from the center of the table towards himself. Both of them were cut short by the door opening.

“What the hell are you guys doing?”  
CJ asked, brow furrowed. Toby leaned forward, spinning the dreidel as he answered,  
“We’re done for the day.”  
He grimaced at the dreidel, sliding one of his chocolate coins to the center of the table. CJ glowered, waiting for a better response. Josh supplied one, “Playing dreidel. What’s going on?”  
“Just making sure it’s a full lid. Is that chocolate?” She asked, stepping into the room. 

“Yeah, and it’s all mine.” Josh grinned, sitting forward to spin the dreidel.  
“Well, how do you play?” CJ asked as she motioned to the table, settling on the edge of the teal couch on which Toby sat. Josh grimaced as the dreidel slowed to a stop. He reluctantly pushed a coin into the center, slumping back against his couch. CJ raised a sly eyebrow, turning to Toby, who answered as he picked up the dreidel.  
“You spin it, and depending on what it lands on you do a certain thing.”  
“Well, I get that,” CJ sighed, “but what do these inscriptions mean?”  
Toby raised his brows at the dreidel -- nun -- before answering, “This one means nothing happens.”  
He slid the dreidel towards Josh.

“This one means take whole pot,”  
Josh said with a smug smile as he spun it. He cleared his throat awkwardly before correcting himself,  
“Almost. It actually means take half.”  
He pulled the singular chocolate coin in the center towards himself, adding authoritatively a moment later, “Or half plus one, if it’s an odd number.”  
“And the weird W, from before?” CJ asked, leaning forward slightly.  
“That’s shin...and you put one in.” Toby grumbled.  
CJ smiled, “Does the rhyme insult your fine parisian tastes, monsieur?”  
Josh smiled, facing the last side of the dreidel towards the press secretary, “And this is gimel.”  
“The jackpot?” CJ asked, brows raised.  
“Yeah.” Josh smirked, handing the dreidel to Toby.  
“Do you want us...to deal you in?” Toby asked flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I failed. On the first day. I'm sorry. I went to a Hanukkah party last night and it was lit (HA). Something came up & I had work to finish as soon as I got home. By then I was too tired to complete part two. Oops. Anyways, this is probably the end of this story. For now, at least. So...don't expect any more (on this story). Hope you enjoyed this fluff piece!

In just a few rounds, CJ had become well-acquainted with the game, taking the pot several times much to the discontent of Toby and Josh. She was doing so with a laugh when they were interrupted once more.

Donna, eyes still bright despite the dry and dull weather, stood in the door frame.  
“Hey, Donna. What’s going on?”  
Josh asked with a sigh, running a hand over his face in anticipatory annoyance at whatever problem the blonde was about to announce.  
“Nothing. Just letting you know that Air Force once just took off; they’ll be back in a couple hours. Are you guys playing dreidel?”  
She asked, closing the door behind her as she entered. Before anyone could answer, she interrupted, pointing to the center of the table,  
“Hang on, where’s the bowl? That’s a Waterford you know -- _before_ William Penrose died.”

She was met with a blank silence. She sighed,  
“You guys better’ve not broken it.”  
Toby motioned to the dark table under the mirror. Beside the elegant burst of flowers sat the crystal bowl.  
“Good,” Donna nodded, perching on the armrest of the couch where Josh sat. “Can I play?”

 

Josh looked up at her,  
“Do you want me to teach you how to play?”  
Donna shook her head, “I already know how. Everything back in the center.”  
CJ scoffed in confusion, looking accusingly at Toby as he dutifully pushed his and CJ’s chocolate coins into the center. Meanwhile, Josh was squinting at Donna as she reached over, picking up the dreidel.  
“Wait, since when do you know how to play dreidel?”

Donna spun it as she answered, “My roommate taught me how to play.”  
She smiled sweetly as the dreidel slowed to a stop, landing on gimel.  
“Since when are there Jews in Wisconsin?”  
Josh asked, brow furrowed.  
Donna neatly raked the pile of chocolate coins towards herself,  
“Well, she was actually from Boston.”  
“Ah, yes, manifest destiny at its best.” Toby said dryly, picking up the dreidel.


End file.
